


with you, it's the feeling of being alive.

by boxysmiles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Injury, First Meetings, M/M, Mentions of discriminations towards werewolves, Pre-Relationship, Use of poison and an attempt at murder, use of traps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxysmiles/pseuds/boxysmiles
Summary: Werewolves and vampires don't get into each other's business. It's just how things are in this town, and how they've been for years now.So Renjun knows he shouldn't get involved when he finds an injured wolf. Knows he should just keep walking to Chenle's.Except there's hunters out on this full moon, and Renjun's always had a bit of a soft spot — even for werewolves.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 57
Kudos: 307
Collections: Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors





	with you, it's the feeling of being alive.

**Author's Note:**

> literally do not look at me I just wanted wolf boy donghyuck and vampire renjun okay

Renjun can smell the hunters.

He knew they were bad news from the moment he spotted one in a cafe, sneering at the extended offers of beverages that catered to _other_ creatures.

This town is welcoming to creatures, for the most part. Renjun has only experienced directed attacks or threats once or twice, but no one likes messing with a vampire. Especially not when there's such a powerful coven in the area.

Werewolves, however — Renjun's seen how they're treated. They're allowed in the town, but sometimes people hire out hunters to try and find them. To get them on full moons, hiding behind excuses that the werewolves are dangerous, uncontrollable, feral.

Regardless, vampires and werewolves don't exactly interact. It used to be a bloody rivalry, apparently, for a very long time. It's only settled into something like ignoring each other the past few years, thanks to a new pack leader and a reformed coven leadership.

So this really isn't Renjun's business. It's a full moon tonight, and it means that the forest becomes the werewolves territory. Lets them run around without disturbance, and all other creatures — humans included — know to stay well out of their way.

Renjun shouldn't be near the forest.

But he'd been walking close to it, heading over to Chenle's. The night is nearly over, the full moon only remaining for just under an hour or so, when the scent of blood had caught his attention.

Renjun stops, taking a careful moment to dissect the scent. The blood isn't human, but it's not an animal either. It's a mix of the two, and Renjun quickly realises it's the blood of a werewolf.

His nose isn't as good as a werewolf's, but Renjun can smell enough. The other scents of humans, their blood pounding, hearts racing with excitement and adrenaline in the forest.

The hunters.

He shouldn't get involved, shouldn't break the expectation that werewolves and vampires don't get involved with each other, but the scent of the hunters makes his skin crawl. He hates the thought that someone could be _excited_ by the idea of hunting down a creature simply for being one.

The hunters are known to move fast, but it means little to a vampire. He's able to follow the scent of blood, moving over the forest floor with elegance he's only learned after taking so many damn walks in it with Chenle and Kun.

He's glad for it now, because he's able to move quickly. He almost recognises the area he's in, which is more than he ever expected when he first laid eyes on the massive forest.

Renjun hasn't heard a howl, which means the werewolf is making sure they don't draw attention to themself — meaning the hunters are closer to this werewolf than their pack, or this one doesn't want to risk the danger of them meeting.

The hunters have only prepared to deal with werewolves. Renjun's had a run-in with a hunter before, purposely trying to target vampires, but Renjun doubts these ones have prepared to deal with one. It means he can move around easier, not afraid of falling into a trap purposely aimed for a vampire.

Finally, Renjun is able to find the source of the blood. He makes sure to slow himself down and approach carefully, not wanting the werewolf to panic.

The wolf's eyes are on him immediately, following his movements even from a distance. Their eyes are narrowed, a snarl already forming, though they're careful not to make a sound.

Renjun raises his hands in surrender, trying to show he isn't a threat.

"It's okay," Renjun whispers, knowing that werewolves have the hearing to pick it up. The werewolf doesn't back down from the threatening stance, but doesn't make any further move as Renjun starts to slowly approach.

The scent of blood gets stronger, and Renjun tampers down the side of him that gives a little too much attention to it. He doesn't drink from the unwilling, hasn't lost control since he was newly turned, and he won't ruin that control now.

The wolf is breathing heavily, terror still drowning their scent, and Renjun makes soothing motions with his hands. "You're okay, you're okay, I'm going to help, alright?"

The wolf settles slightly. His eyes are still narrowed suspiciously, but he's no longer snarling — now it's more like a grimace, or a whimper.

Renjun looks down. Sees the pool of blood at the wolf's feet and winces.

Then he spots the trap that's clenched around the wolf's leg. It's a primal sort of trap — designed to _hurt,_ to make sure the wolf can't go anywhere. Just simply wait for the hunters to find it.

It's a trap that signifies these hunters are here for the fun of it, as Renjun expected. That they just want to torture and kill, and take pleasure out of doing so.

The hunters will likely come around to check the trap soon. Renjun needs to move quickly, to make sure he gives this wolf enough time to get away.

It functions like a bear trap, jaws tightly locked on the wolf's front leg. Renjun hisses in sympathy, but can't make a move towards it until he's certain the wolf won't snap at him.

"I'm going to help," Renjun whispers, promising. "But I need to make sure that you're not going to try and attack me."

The wolf looks up and around, considering the predicament. Thankfully the wolf nods, purposely making a show of clamping his teeth together and then hiding them from Renjun. Renjun approaches slowly, crouching down to inspect the trap closer.

It's made for human hands. It's not possible for a wolf to dismantle, and the rest of the pack won't be able to help when they're forcefully changed from the full moon. The hunters will be back to check the trap soon, and it's unlikely the pack will find their missing wolf before the hunters.

Renjun reaches out a hand, carefully resting it on the wolf's chest. He flinches from Renjun's touch, enough to pull at his leg in the trap.

There's a small, tiny whimper from the wolf. Renjun hurriedly tries to soothe him, making sure he doesn't injure himself further. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're okay. I shouldn't have startled you like that."

The wolf thankfully tries to stay still and quietens, but Renjun feels guilty for startling him. He makes sure to whisper his movements, placing his hand back on the wolf's chest and patting it gently.

He's trying to soothe his own nerves, as well as the wolf's. He's still whispering reassurances, hand moving down the wolf's chest and lightly down his front leg, following it down to the trap.

His fingers come away with a black, shimmering substance. Renjun pulls his hand away for a moment, staring at it on his fingers.

He couldn't smell it before, not under all the blood, steel, and panic.

Wolfsbane sits on his fingers, a slow poison that will kill this wolf even if the hunters don't find him tonight. The trap is covered in it.

"Fuck," he whispers. The awfulness of the situation washes over him, the realisation that someone is truly so desperate to kill a creature like this.

The wolf startles him, nudging Renjun's hand with his snout. His eyes are wide now, no longer glaring down Renjun, and it snaps Renjun back into focus.

"Right, right, it's okay, we'll figure this out," Renjun promises. His hands go back to hovering above the trap, making sure he doesn't do anything to disturb it, not until he's certain about how to dismantle it.

Inspecting the springs and how the trap works, he clenches his fists for a moment before shaking them out. "Okay, I think I got this. You'll have to move your leg the second the jaw opens, can you do that?"

The wolf nods back at him. Renjun rolls his shoulders back, then moves to dismantle it.

"I'll count down, okay?" He psyches himself up, and the wolf nods again in reply. "Okay, okay. Three, two-"

Renjun presses down on the springs. "One," he grits out, and the jaw opens. The wolf hurriedly moves back, leg free of the trap.

"Thank fuck," Renjun says breathlessly, a feeling like the rush of adrenaline crashing over him. Almost makes him feel like his heart is beating painfully in his chest again, and he takes a deep breath like it'll do anything for him.

Renjun's still crouched down beside the trap, and he does his best to stand gracefully, like he's not at all shaken by the existence of it. The wolf hasn't moved, injured leg held carefully off the ground, and Renjun can hear the way the blood falls and hits the forest floor beneath them.

"Is your pack close?" Renjun asks quietly. The wolf shakes his head, and Renjun finds himself biting his lip.

They both seem to hear it at the same time.

The hunters are moving, and rapidly making their way to this area.

"Move, move!" Renjun hisses, scrambling over to the wolf who has frozen up.

The wolf places his leg down on instinct, and can't stop the loud, sharp yelp of pain as he does so.

It's heard by the hunters. Renjun can hear them excitedly chattering, thinking their trap has caught one.

Thankfully, this time the wolf moves on his own. He tries not to place weight down on the injured leg, limping as he tries to run, but it's difficult and slow. Renjun makes sure to keep pace, not moving too fast.

The hunters will come to the trap, but soon enough they'll realise the wolf has gotten free. And the trail of blood is an easy one to follow. Their headstart might, _hopefully,_ be enough to stay clear.

This wolf won't make it back to the pack before the hunters find them. The wolfsbane will slow down the wolf even quicker, killing him slowly, and _will_ kill him if they don't get the treatment.

"I know someone that can help with the wolfsbane," Renjun says as they move through the forest. Renjun's already been leading the wolf that way anyway. "Can you trust me?"

The wolf glances over at him. Renjun meets his eyes, and the wolf nods at him as best as he can. Renjun immediately feels relieved, reaching for his phone in his coat pocket.

"I'm going to make a call," Renjun warns, finding Chenle's contact as they run, wincing as he sees that he's already got a few missed calls and texts.

Chenle picks up immediately. "You're late!"

"Chenle," Renjun says seriously. If there's one thing he's glad for about being a vampire, it's that he doesn't sound out of breath from the running. "I'm heading over. Get Kun to come over with a cure for wolfsbane. It's urgent, I'll pay him whatever price."

Chenle's quiet for just a moment. Then, without a single hint of surprise in his tone, says: "Sure. I'll see you soon."

It's a warning for Renjun, giving him no other option other than to make it back to Chenle's safely.

The wolf beside him gives a low grumble in warning. Renjun hangs up, shoving the phone back in his pocket as they move through the forest. The wolf has gotten slower, the wolfsbane circulating the system faster because of their running, and Renjun quietly encourages him to keep going.

He then turns his attention to focus properly on the surroundings, listening carefully. The hunters have made it to the trap, and they're following the tracks.

Renjun's never been so thankful that Chenle's house — well, more like a mansion — is basically backed onto the forest. The hunters are getting closer, and Renjun urges the wolf forward, promising that they're almost safe.

They break the property line just in time. The hunters are catching up, and if Chenle lived even a couple hundred metres further, Renjun doesn't think they would've made it.

They follow the large fence until they're at the front of the house, and the gates open up for them. The wolf hesitates at the fence, obviously smelling the amount of vampires that frequent here.

"Trust me," Renjun urges, gesturing for him to hurry inside the gate.

Chenle's standing in the doorway, watching them enter. All three of them turn the moment they hear close movement from the forest.

Three hunters stop as they reach the fence. Their eyes fall straight to the wolf beside Renjun.

"That's our werewolf!" one hunter yells.

"He's not _yours._ None of the werewolves are," Renjun spits back, anger building inside him.

"Since when do vampires care?" Another hunter speaks up. Renjun sneers, purposely showing his fangs. Without thinking, he places a hand protectively on the wolf's back, daring the hunters to try anything.

Chenle walks down to stand with them, folding his arms. "The night is over, and your hunt is done. Leave. If I find out you're still in this town tomorrow, I will not be so tolerable."

The hunters look like they might argue. Like they might try their luck and attempt to get back the werewolf anyway.

But none of them are equipped for vampires suddenly coming into the mix. And Chenle radiates _power,_ in a way that's terrifying and rare even for a vampire's usual standards, and it seems even the hunters can sense it.

"It'll die anyway," one says to another as they leave.

Renjun flips them off, and Chenle loudly scoffs.

The wolf sticks out its tongue at their retreating backs. With the hunters gone, Chenle turns his attention to them.

"Hi, I'm Chenle!" His tone has completely changed into something bright and lively, and Renjun feels the wolf shift beneath his hand, the way he was bristling earlier suddenly calming. "Ouch, they really did a number on you. Alright, let's fix you up."

Chenle turns to guide them inside. The wolf looks at Renjun, waiting.

"Kun's good with treatments. He has remedies for _everything,_ " Renjun assures. The wolf moves, staying beside Renjun as they walk into the house.

Chenle's purposely being calm around the wolf, but Renjun can sense that he's furious. Will likely find whoever hired the hunters and raise hell until they're conveniently moving far, far away from the town.

Chenle leads them into a large room, and Kun's already inside waiting. He's got an assortment of medical tools next to him, and he winces in sympathy as he spots the wolf.

They quickly make the decision that they probably can't move the wolf onto the table, or onto the couch, and he doesn't look like he has the strength to move up there himself right now.

Chenle gets some blankets and places them on the ground, trying to make it more comfortable. They encourage the wolf to lie down, though he still seems hesitant to be so vulnerable with so many vampires around.

"You're one of Taeyong's, aren't you?" Kun asks. The wolf tilts his head inquisitively, and Kun smiles warmly. "I know him."

Kun takes out his phone, passing it to Chenle. "Can you find Taeyong's contact in there and just text him? Tell him we have one of his wolves here and we're looking after him. Just in case he checks his phone once he shifts back, which should be... In twenty or so minutes."

The wolf looks suspicious, but slowly starts to lie down. He bites back a whimper as the leg is jostled, though Kun does his best to help.

The high-pitched pained whining is making Renjun's heart clench in sympathy. Kun talks to the wolf as he cleans the wound, trying to distract him.

"You're not one of the big ones, like Johnny or Sungchan. You look young though, so... Jungwoo?"

The wolf shakes his head slightly. Kun hums, thinking it over as he inspects the wound. It's clear he's trying to pull back memories, trying to think about any other names he knows. "Jeno?"

Another negative.

"Donghyuck?"

The wolf barks an affirmative. Kun smiles at him.

"Okay Donghyuck. This is going to hurt."

It's all the warning he gives before pouring something over the wound. Donghyuck struggles, whimpering, and Renjun finds himself coming closer, trying to soothe him by stroking his flank.

"Sorry, you're going to burn through painkillers too quickly as a wolf," Kun apologises. "That should treat the wolfsbane, but it's going to hurt transforming. We can do more about the pain after though."

Kun then looks to Chenle. "Can you get some clothes please? Should be around your size."

Chenle gladly scurries off. Donghyuck's trembling in pain with each breath, but seems to be holding up well otherwise.

Kun moves to cover him with a blanket, preparing for the shift, but Donghyuck moves. Renjun and Kun both fuss, but Donghyuck doesn't stop moving until he's happy with his position.

Which means Renjun's lap is now a pillow for Donghyuck to rest his head in.

Kun stifles a laugh at the sight. It's the only moment of peace Renjun's known of his time with Donghyuck, and he feels relieved for it.

The shift is painful like Kun warned, Donghyuck's fingers grasping at the ground with his good arm until Renjun reaches out to thread their fingers together, trying to help in any way.

Renjun had a wolf in his lap. Now it's a person — one so pretty that Renjun's breath would catch if it could.

Donghyuck gives a pained smile, curling into himself now that the shift is over. He's hidden under the blanket, and Kun carefully takes his arm to inspect the wound.

Donghyuck glances at it, but turns his attention to Renjun soon enough.

"Thank you for saving me," Donghyuck says sincerely.

Renjun isn't sure how to respond. He's still got hold of one of Donghyuck's hands, and he squeezes it.

It seems to be enough.

Donghyuck smiles at him.

And for the first time in a long time, Renjun feels alive _._

**Author's Note:**

> massive thanks to the mods for organising this !! and for the spooky themes ~  
> thank you for reading !! <3
> 
> Okay ! A little 4k Donghyuck POV sequel can be found [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/13Ys5xzKJUfNM58-bG0R68X8XtUnYK4MU-AIF97kpraM/edit) (it's a google doc link). Otherwise, for other drabbles and things and if you want to yell at me, please come find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/shiningstarhwa)


End file.
